Meetings
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Kurt helps Finn take his mind off of things. A one shot but could be continued. Read and Review!:D
1. Basketball

AN: Hey! Pink here! So this is a Kurt and Finn one shot but could be continue so if ya like it tell me so I'll continue it, K?

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' 'cept the clothes on my back and both Glee volumes! Damn, I still need to find the DVD :))

* * *

Basketball

**Finn's POV**

I wondered down the empty halls of McKinley, feeling empty as well. It's been days since sectionals but the pain still seems fresh. Like it was just minutes ago I got ripped apart, stomped on, shredded into pieces and left there by people I thought were my friends, by people I thought cared about me.

I finally reached a dead end. The gym. I hear someone inside, dribbling a ball. I'm a bit good at Basketball. The coach asked if I wanted to join the team but I always chose football.

I want inside maybe he/she'll let me play one on one with me. I need to get my mind off of things.

I entered and saw a very confusing scene. Kurt Hummel, fashionable soprano extraordinaire was playing basketball. The same Kurt that wore a corset to school because it was 'form fitting' was all sweaty, wearing a Lakers jersey and basketball shirts. The very same Kurt that told me my sweater I was wearing was barf-tastic was awesomely dribbling the ball back and forth shooting 3 pointers. Which went in the hoop all the time.

Whoa. I've been hanging out with Kurt lately but I didn't know he plays Basketball.

He's running towards the hoop. Dribbling the ball with his right then switches to his left and then goes back and forth with his right and left. He fakes a pass and returns to running. He then jumps and wow

Kurt Hummel just dunked the ball.

"Whoa" I said

Kurt turned around. His face looked like the face of those animals right before you run over them.

"Dude, you're awesome!" I said running to him.

He blushed and mumbled "You weren't suppose to see that."

"Why not? It was cool! You wanna play one on one?"

"With what you're wearing?"

I was wearing a shirt and sweat pants. I've been wearing them a lot lately. I'm never in the mood to pick something pick something nice. Heck. To pick something different lately. Too much in my mind.

"Yeah, I'm good"

5 minutes into the game and I'm starting to regret asking Kurt for a one on one. Man, I'm getting my butt kicked all over the gym. The ball suddenly rolls out of my grip and lazily rolls to the floor.

We both lunge for the ball. And both end up arms around the ball, lying on the floor. We both start to laugh and tug on the ball. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I never noticed before but Kurt is very…How do I describe him? Angelic? I mean I've been having these feelings for a long time now but I always crush them in the thought of Quinn. His eyes were shining. It's a nice color of green or is it blue? Much like a mixture of both. The perfect shade. His pale skin red from the tiring game, it's probably soft too from all the crap he places in his face. He offered me some during the slushie war. My eyes drift off to his lips. They look so soft and delicate. They're so full and red and I start to lick my lips unconsciously. I start to wonder who kissed those lips, those wonderfully beautiful lips.

He might have noticed that my grip started to slacken and stole the ball from under my nose. He jumped up and shot a 3 pointer. He placed his hands on his hips and said "Looks like I beat you, Mr. Hudson."

"Well, you deserve a prize then, Mr. Hummel" I said and stepped closer to him

"L-li-like what?" He stuttered. There are very few time I saw Kurt flustered, this is one of them. He looked down to his shoes and stared at them as though they would give them the answers.

"This" I said and tilted his head so he would face me.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing or why I was doing it but as I crashed my lips to Kurt's I thought maybe life wouldn't suck that much.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Glee Club

Sorry I took long before I could update, School is being a *&^%$#

Anyway, here is chapter 2!

Chapter 3 would be in Kurt's POV

* * *

The second time I met Kurt was five days after the kiss. At glee club.

_*FlashBack*_

I suddenly broke off the kiss, thinking "What the hell am I doing?! This is Kurt, Puck's favorite punching bag. He's the school gay for crying out loud!

Except the clichéd (Rachel told me what it meant) fireworks that those romance movies Quinn always forced me to watch actually happened. During those simple ten seconds our surroundings seem to vanish. All the maters was me, Kurt and the time we had. But suddenly "it" happened

Oh, Shit.

_THINKOFTHEMAIL!_

That's when I broke off. No. I can't have these feelings for Kurt. I'm not gay!

I looked at Kurt, his blue-ish green eyes big and hurt.

"D-Di-Did I do S-So-Something wrong?" He stuttered. His face red with embarrassment

"You-I-gatta go" I said and ran off the gym.

I placed my fingers to my lips. I could still feel a slight tingle on it. His lips were so soft, so sweet. I licked my lips and I could still taste cinnamon and apples.

_*EndOfFlashBack"_

I tried to avoid Kurt during school but it was so difficult. It was like there was a magnet that attracted us to one another. Whenever I turn he would always be there his head held high a smirk playing on his adorable lips.

**Glee Club**

I sat behind Mercedes and those guys, not wanting to be with the jocks and cheerleaders.

"I'm telling you guys, Something's wrong with Kurt" Mercedes said to Tina and Artie.

"Yeah, he's like a robot" Tina agreed

"dead inside" Artie nodded

"What happened to him?" Mercedes asked

"Maybe he's sick" Artie suggested

"And tired?" Tina asked

"No it's not that. I asked him if he wanted to go shopping he said no. Kurt never says no to shopping" Mercedes said worriedly

"Well whatever happened to him it happened five days ago" Artie muttered as Kurt walked in

I could see what they mean. Even though Kurt still walked with his head held up high he looked sick. His skin paler than usual and dark circles were forming under his eyes. He looked tired and drained.

What the hell did I do?!

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
